Child
by Oathkeepera
Summary: Most of the Organization didn't dwell on their memories. But he did. He just couldn't forget about them. About the mistake he made. How broken she was when he left. Oneshot Larxel


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts**_

* * *

**C_h_**_i**l**_**d**

**Flame** and_ Thunder_

_Lar**xel**_

The echoes of the Castle That Never Was mourned in the lost of the Nobodies. Lost of the Heart. To most of the members, they simply ignored the mourning and learned to live off the darkness that blanketed their memories. Their 'Other's' memories. Most of them wasn't alive long enough to have long distance memories. It was sad, yet to Axel; it was beautiful. Unlike the others, He dwelled on the past. The memories cutting into his skin, in beautiful, sad way.

There was also another. Tears of Black Flame marked him underneath his eyes. His eyes couldn't lie about his remembrance of memories. So the Tears would cover them up. He would often watch in the darkest corners as he watched the other members go on with their goings.

He once asked Zexion about his past life. Zexion only told that his name used to be Inezo and that the past is nothing more than trouble. He also told Axel to forget about the past and live on with his life.

But Axel thought. Take the "**F**" out of **life**, and what do you get? It was only a lie. Some stupid, cruel joke Kingdom Hearts was playing.

Axel thought he was the only one. The only one who lived on his memories. But that is... until he met number XII. Larxene showed her sadist ways on the very first day, when Marluxia accidentally set her off in a rampage. But the clues that she also dwelled on the past, was when Axel spoke to her. It was different from the ways she talked to the other members. To the others, she was cold, sadistic and mocking. But to him, it flirtous, mournful and _beautiful_. It stirred something within him. It was **her**.

But he always ignored the fact. It was impossible. **She** couldn't have. But curiosity took over.

The library was often relaxing place for Larxene. Axel chuckled to himself. **She** too, loved books. He watched in the darkest corners as she read out loud to herself. The words of _Marquis de Sade_ struck Axel like a whip. He came from the dark corner and watched in the light as Larxene flickered her eyes up toward his emerald ones. She smirked.

"Axel"

Larxene's voice danced in his mind as it stirred those sleeping memories. "Larxene," he acknowledged and he decides lean back on one of the bookcases nearby. Larxene sighed and settled back on her velvety coach, eyes closed, "What are you here for, Axel?"

Axel knew he was going to regret asking if she didn't know. But this was question was important to him. He tried letting go of the past. But it seemed to drag him further. "How is Hélène?" His voice was hoarse and dry.

Larxene's eyes snapped open and anger flooded her body, but sadness came pouring out as well. She snapped her book close and stood up to face Axel. Her fluid movement to him made him watch in wonder as thought of what she was going to say. Larxene went up and touched those Black Tears he had. "Hélène has her father's eyes and her mother's smirk," Larxene hissed as she looked into his eyes, "But she never knew how a cocky idiot her father was to leave her alone. How much **suffering **her mother took to carry her for nine months." Larxene grinded her teeth hard, "She born without the help of her father, even though her mother gave up everything she had for him."

Axel was silent for a moment, trying avoiding Larxene's gaze. But within the few seconds he looked up, "Lae still loves Arlene. If Lae still had a chance to make a difference, He would have stayed, Larxene."

This made Larxene think for a moment, but she shook her antenna-like bangs and looked up at Axel with a sadist face, "Arlene had her heart broken, stolen and beaten many times. She was a princess of high class. Lae was a mere performer. Even if he did stay for the baby; he too, would have been beaten many times. Besides, who ever want to live in shame?"

Axel sighed, "There is nothing we can do about is there? We are both dead in a way. But I can't help to wonder about Hélène..." Larxene placed a swift kiss on his lips, "Hélène will be alright. She has your domination and my cocky attitude. With those mixing in her blood, people will be sorry to be messin' with her."

Larxene swiftly made to the coach to pick up her book, before exiting out. But before she left out the door, Larxene turned to face Axel with a rare sweet smile, "You do know that it's not too late, right? Hélène still believes in ghosts."

Axel gave a wide smirk and swiftly grabbed her arm as he made a dark portal appear, "If she's going to see her undead father, her undead mother is coming with me."

Larxene made no movement to stop him.

Arlene just loved Lae too much to even care.

* * *

**_A/N: Came from the idea of "What if Larxene and Axel had a child?"_**

**_I was bored. Reviews are replied, depending if you have a review that is at least one sentence long and is nice._**


End file.
